


You're Not A Nice Person

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, JATP Bingo, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Missing Scene of Nick breaking up with Carrie after the dance.
Relationships: Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms Bingo Challenge





	You're Not A Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, I have a schedule so expect 1 more fic this month plus the finishing of one of my series.

Nick winced as Carrie dropped the microphone with a smug smile. She, as well as the rest of the students at the dance exited the gym, leaving Flynn and Julie alone on stage. He gave Julie one last look. It was a mix of pity and disappointment, but he wasn’t disappointed in her. He understood it was hard. Most people did, and sure he was excited for her, but if she couldn’t do it, it wasn’t her fault.

“Care. Care,” he called out leaving the gym. The girl in question ignored him in favor of continuing to follow the crowd out the school doors. He caught up, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around. Not forcefully, because in this moment the last thing he would want to do is hurt her.

“Why would you do that?” he asked exasperated. She rolled her eyes. “Come on, this was an important moment for Julie, and you know that.”

“Okay, and the spirit rally was important to me, but that didn’t stop her from-“

“That wasn’t on purpose Care,” he cut her off. “What you did was on purpose. You say Julie isn’t a friend then what do you call what you’re doing now.” She shifted her weight, placing a hand on her hip.

“Julie lost her chair in the music program, randomly showed up with her hologram band on my day, and then when it was her moment she failed. It was an opportunity Nick, you take what you get,” she argued back.

“Are you saying that what she did wasn’t also taking what she could get?”

“That was different.” She was tired of this. Here they were fighting over Julie….again.

“You’re right. Her mom died, and you’re being selfish,” he shouted, forgetting they were in a hallway. Carrie took a step back.

“You don’t think I know that Nick. Rose was the closest thing I had to a mom you know that,” she told him, and yeah, he does know that. He was there when her dad told her, he was there when she contemplated talking to Julie again, because they hadn’t spoken in months, but this was a sad time for both of their families, and he was there when she decided not to because Julie had Flynn, and well she had him. Carrrie did not notice him thinking back on the past year, and continued, “ Music was something Rose and my dad instilled in us since we first showed musical capabilities, I watched Julie not be able to play for a year. I know it was hard, and I hoped she would be able to play again, but it was like she wasn’t even trying, and to me her not playing basically shatters everything they stood for.” He didn't want to admit she had a point. Unlike Julie, after Rose died Carrie threw herself into music, and no matter what he tried it was all she would care about. To most people it would seem like she didn't care, but she did. To her making music was her way to remember Rose without the pain, that wasn't it for Julie. At least before.

“Well she’s trying now, and that doesn’t mean you can sit there and belittle her attempts,” he sighed. “She’s trying Care, and I’m tired of you being rude and pushing people away. I can’t do this anymore. We are done. For real this time.”

“You don’t mean that,” she scoffed.

“Yeah Carrie I do.” The spiteful tone on her name shocked both of them. He never called her by her full name and she wasn’t prepared, but she stood her ground.

“Fine. Choose Julie, everyone else does,” she dismissed.

“You wanna know why people choose Julie over you?” he looked her in her eyes, “Because you’re not a nice person.”

“What are you saying?”

“You aren’t, and honestly I don’t know what happened. You act like you're so much better than everyone now, but you're not. You're the same inscure teenager as the rest of us.” Carrie opened her mouth to defend herself, but she couldn’t. He was right. She wasn’t a nice person, not anymore because people take advantage of nice girls, and record execs don’t like nice girls, and nobody envies nice girls, but Nick was Nick. He saw her nice or not, but like always everything leads back to Julie. Julie who was the exception to nice girls. The silence in the hallway was deafening. Nick sighed. This wasn’t supposed to be like this, but he was done.

“I’ve known you since 6th grade and loved you since 9th. I’m not gonna pretend I haven’t seen you through most of your highs and lows. This isn’t you Carrie, or at least not the you I want to be with. So we’re done.” He winced at the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

“Carrie, Care,” he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not. You said what you said, fine, but just so you know, Julie isn’t really that nice girl either.” She turned around, her hair brushed across his face, and she left. He watched her leave. He doesn’t want to believe that this was for Julie. No, this was for him. They weren’t good for each other, but maybe he was disappointed. In himself, in Carrie, in the situation all together. Maybe he hopes the next time he sees her they could still be friends, butt all he can do now is drive himself home, and wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this made you sad (not really)  
> Come bully me on tumblr: @sunset-bobby :)


End file.
